<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 minutes by getdownkyh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974387">10 minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh'>getdownkyh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stirring slightly in your dreams, you felt Younghyun’s arm slid underneath your torso, a mild interruption. You scooted backwards, closer, into his arms, feeling him automatically wrapping the rest of his long limbs around your body. This was more comfortable anyway, you thought as you felt yourself drifting into another deep slumber instantly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>10 minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Note : Plot from this (<a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/ABoringDystopia/comments/jkmvoc/i_just_realized_what_he_does_every_morning/">X)</a> reddit post. Spoiler alert if you’re planning to click on it.</em>
</p><p>Stirring slightly in your dreams, you felt Younghyun’s arm slid underneath your torso, <em>a</em> <em>mild interruption</em>. You scooted backwards, closer, into his arms, feeling him automatically wrapping the rest of his long limbs around your body. <em>This was more comfortable anyway</em>, you thought as you felt yourself drifting into another deep slumber instantly.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>These days he always had to get up extra early for work, so you genuinely didn’t mind getting woken up for 5 seconds just from getting dragged closer to him. You tend to sleep in anyway, only waking up once he was done getting ready, hovering over your face to demand a kiss before he was off for work.</p><p>This happened a couple more times, not that you were keeping track of the occurrence. Younghyun did mention in passing that he was having trouble sleeping soundly lately, so he must had been having episodes of sleeping disturbances, which led to him cuddling you instinctively, the need for comfort to help him go back to sleep was understandably much needed. You were both heavy sleepers and as much as you loved a good, uninterrupted sleep, you would much rather sacrifice mere seconds if it meant helping him sleep better.</p><p>But you didn’t realize that you got the whole thing wrong.</p><p>One early morning, you were woken up by your bladder, having too much to drink before going to sleep. Eyes blurry, you reached for your phone, using the flashlight to guide you. When you were done, you walked back to the bed, rubbing your eyes before scanning the bed to ensure you wouldn’t flop over a sleeping Younghyun.</p><p>Standing by the bed with your hand holding your phone, arm extended out at an awkward angle, the light emitting from your phone screen<em>, 5:19 am</em>, it reads, faint, but enough for you to make out the outline of his sleeping figure. You had one knee on the mattress when Younghyun’s phone vibrated, signaling his morning alarm, except it wasn’t the usual default morning bells.</p><p>The soft whistling tone was unfamiliar for you, mentally noting that you never kept track of when he changed his alarm tone, you just happened to know of his fixed one out of habit. He blindly reached for his phone, spamming the snooze button before turning towards your side, his arms busily looking for you.</p><p>You froze there, processing everything that was happening, your brain moving at a slower capacity, heavily clouded by sleep. He opened his eyes, slightly panicking when he realised you were not by his side. Noticing you by the bed, he called you over, his voice deep with sleep, “C’mere.”</p><p>The desperation and exhaustion in his voice got you scrambling into his arms, letting him cuddle you but this time, you were awake. And now that you were face to face, you discovered that he too, was awake. Cautiously, you whispered, “What time do you leave for work?”</p><p>In hushed voices, he whispered back. “6.”</p><p>“What time do you get out of bed?”</p><p>“5.30.”</p><p>You paused, calculating in your head before asking, “What time is your morning alarm?”</p><p>“5.30.”</p><p>“It’s not 5.30 yet.”</p><p>He nodded, his forehead bumping with yours. “I know.”</p><p>“I heard your alarm.”</p><p>“That was not my <em>morning</em> alarm.” he hummed groggily, arms tightening around you.</p><p>“Hm?” was all you blurted out.</p><p>“I do this everyday. Sometimes you wake up but most days you don’t.”</p><p>You halted, and there was a moment of silence as you figured out what was going on. You snuggled closer to him, fingers moving to cup his face, making him look at you.</p><p>“So... it’s your <em>cuddling alarm</em>?” you giggled, chest vibrating against his.</p><p>He shrugged, pulling you even closer to him, “Stay still. Let me have this.”</p><p>You kissed him, feeling him smiling and his cheeks heating up into the kiss. “Anything for you.”</p><p>He laughed, “You’re making it sound like I’m asking for a lot.”</p><p>You could tell he was pouting when he whined, “I just need 10 minutes.”</p><p>You softened, tucking your head into his chest, wishing you could give him more than 10 minutes, heck you would let him cuddle you for 10 hours if he wanted, if only both of you could drop all other responsibilities in life and just stayed with each other, surrounded by comforting warm hugs.</p><p>The thought broke your heart a little, realising how hard he was working, and how much he was cherishing this.</p><p>You pressed your face closer into him, “<em>Okay. This is gonna be the best 10 minutes of my day from now on</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>archives.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>